Conventionally known is an automobile test system wherein a plurality of measurement devices are connected to a single measurement administrating device and the measurement devices are administrated by the administrating device. In addition, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-49353, a scheduler is arranged above the administrating device and a test schedule is determined by the scheduler.